Coming Home
by crazyybrunette
Summary: Tala (meaning wolf) Jones never had it easy for her. She worked for everything she got, whether it was school or her family life. Her home life was iffy at best, her parents both being drunks both were unfit to care for her. Tala would never tell anyone though in fear of being sent away from La Push, her home. It isn't until someone catches her father hitting her while drunk one da
1. Chapter 1

**Tala's POV**

It had been years since I last was in La Push. I stepped out of the taxi that took me from the airport to the house and family friends that had agreed to let me stay with them until I could get on my feet in a new town. I took a deep breath of the fresh forest air and began my walk up the pathway to the Uley's front door.

I knocked on the door and stepped back to see a beautiful woman with three large scars that ran across the side of her face; the scars however did not take away from her beauty. "Hi, my name is Tala Jones, you must be Emily" I said sticking my hand out to shake her hand.

"Tala! It has been so long, come here" Emily said motioning me in for a hug.

Her hug was very comforting, much like a mother. "Thank you so much for both you and Sam for letting me stay with you until I can get a job and a place to stay. I really appreciate everything!" I said still hugging her.

"Oh don't think anything of it hun, come inside and get settled. I will show you to your room that you can stay in while you're here."

"Thanks Em" I said as Emily led me to my room.

Emily left me to begin unpacking all of my clothing and arrange all of my things in my room. After I got all of my clothing unpacked I pulled out my computer and printer to print off my resume as I would be heading down to the local hospital in La Push and the hospital in Forks to see if any positions for a registered nurse were available.

I had finished my nursing school a couple years and was beginning to study online to become a nurse practitioner. I enjoyed being able to help people and be able to make a difference in someone's day or even life.

As I finished printing out my resume, I decided to change into some fresh clothing before heading downstairs. I put on a pair of jeans and a white tee and began to head downstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard a door open and a bunch of voices downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to be met by a bunch of very attractive men. As I reached the area where they all were all eyes were on me. To say it was awkward was an understatement.

"Oh guys, this is Tala Jones, she will be staying with Sam and I for a little while until she gets on her feet here." Emily introduced me "Tala these are some of Sam's friends he works with. Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Brady, Seth, and Colin" Emily told me and pointing to each person as she said their names.

I smiled at everyone, it wasn't until I got the guy that Emily told me was Paul that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other, it wasn't an awkward stare either, it was comfortable.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat causing me to look elsewhere, feeling my cheeks heat up in the process as I could still feel Paul's gaze. "Well, it was nice meeting you all but I think I am going to get some food and then head to bed, the plane ride really has me beat." I told them.

I headed into the kitchen where I made myself a sandwich and headed up to my room and ate it before brushing my teeth and going to bed thinking of how Paul looked at me.

 **Paul's POV**

When I met the eyes of Tala it was like everything stopped, all of a sudden she was the only thing that mattered, I would do anything for her, be anything for her, she was my whole world now.

As I was staring at Tala I heard Jared clear his throat causing Tala to look away and blush, she looked so beautiful when she blushed. Then I heard her voice and it was like literally hearing an angel speak.

I was so lost for words that she was already upstairs in her room by the time I snapped out of it.

All the guys were laughing at me and saying congrats since I had just found my imprint, honestly if this would have happened to me a couple years ago, while I was still in high school I would've been pissed, but now I am over the moon that I had found my soul mate.

"Alright guys lets eat and then Paul and Jared you guys need to head out for your patrol tonight" Sam said as he entered the room.

We all sat at the table then had some dinner and then Jared and I got up and headed outside stripping and phasing. We ran into the woods to begin our patrol of La Push.

XXXXXXXX

 **Lemme know what you guys think, next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tala's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I sat up stretching my arms out and getting up to go take a shower. I gathered all of my toiletries and headed to the bathroom and showered and then dried my hair and went back into my bedroom. I picked out my clothing, a blouse and some dress pants as I would be handing my resume out to the two nearby hospitals.

After I finished getting changed and doing some light make-up, I called a cab and waited downstairs for it to arrive.

"Hey Tala, where are you off to today?" Emily said seeing me sitting by the door.

"I'm heading to La Push Hospital and Forks Hospital to see about getting a job" I told her still looking outside for my cab.

"Well good luck sweetheart" Emily said to me as I saw my cab and got up to head out the door.

"Thanks Em, I'll see you later!" I called out to her as I ran out and got in my cab and headed off to the La Push Hospital first.

A short 10 minute cab ride and I was now at the La Push Hospital. I got out "Could you please wait here? I will be quick and then I will be needing a cab to Forks Hospital. You can keep the meter running" I asked the cab driver.

"Of course, I will wait right here" He said to me, I smiled in appreciation.

I walked into the hospital, where I went to the front desk at the help centre. "Hi, I was wondering if I could leave my resume with you? I am a Registered Nurse, I am hoping you have some positions available" I said.

"I will give this to our hiring rep today, we are always hiring so hopefully they can get a position for you. They will contact the number on your resume if they would like to have you in for an interview." The woman told me at the desk.

"Thank you so much, I look forward to hearing from them" I said and then headed back out to the cab where he took me to the Forks Hospital which was another 15 minutes away.

Once we arrived at the hospital I asked the cab driver to wait again for me while I ran inside the hospital to hand my resume in. Similar interactions happened as did in the La Push Hospital.

Once back in the cab we headed back to Emily and Sam's house where I paid for my cab and thanked him for his patience.

When I walked inside, all of the guys were there eating lunch. "Hey there Tala, how did job hunting go?" Emily asked me while handing me a plate with food on it.

"Thank you and it went well they said they would contact me if they had any positions available for me" I said taking the food from Emily. "I am hoping I hear back from the La Push Hospital as it is closer, but I will take anything really" I said.

"Well I am sure you will get a job hunny" Emily smiled at me.

"What do you do?" I heard a guy who I remembered to be Paul ask.

"Oh, I am a Registered nurse, in school online now to become a nurse practitioner" I explained to him.

"That's amazing, I'm sure you're amazing too" Paul said causing me to blush a little.

"I do the best that I can really" I told him and giving a small smile. There was something about this Paul guy that really made me nervous, in a good way. The way he looked at me in such a caring way, even though he just met me yesterday. It was strange really, but I kind of liked it.

"You know you are very beautiful" Paul said still looking at me in the eyes, this causing me to blush again.

"You're just being sweet" I told him, still feeling my cheeks heating up.

"It's the truth Tala, you really are very beautiful" Paul told me very seriously.

"Thank you Paul" a smile creeping onto my face. "Well I should probably work on some of my homework now, I will see you all for dinner later" I said to everyone "I'll see you later Paul" I smiled at him one last time before walking upstairs and to my room.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Paul's POV**

I watched as Tala walked up the stairs, man I just met her and I am already hooked on her. I cannot get over how beautiful, smart, and kind my imprint is.

"Man you are already whipped and you're not even together yet" Jared said smacking my back and laughing.

"Ya ya man, as if you weren't the same when you imprinted on Kim" I said laughing back at him.

"Well, I am happy for you brother, you deserve to be happy" Jared said patting my back again before leaving the house to go get Kim.

I will definitely have to get to know Tala before even trying to pursue her, maybe be her friend, help her get settled.

I can't even imagine how I would've handled this had it happened 2 years ago, I would've ruined everything. I am so lucky that it happened now and not earlier. It is just the right time.

I decided I should go and start my afternoon patrol now I thought as I got up and ran outside stripping and phasing, running into the woods.

xxxxxxxx

 **Tala's POV**

After doing a couple hours of homework I heard my phone start to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw the name flash 'Daniel'. I felt my breathing stop as I declined the call. I hadn't really thought about him in the day I've been here.

When I was back in Ontario, Canada where I lived with my aunt, I was dating this guy named Daniel. Daniel and I were together for all of my nursing school education, 4 years, and then a couple years after that.

After the abuse I had with my own parents when I lived in La Push before I thought a relationship was supposed to be that way, whether it be towards your child or any loved one; it was what I grew up knowing. So, when my relationship with Daniel was the same way I never thought anything of it really.

My relationship with Daniel began well, we loved each other. As we were together for much longer he became emotionally abusive towards me, it seemed as though little things I would say to him would just make him so angry with me. He had never laid a hand on me, that is until our 5 year anniversary. I was making him dinner for our anniversary and I was pouring him a glass of wine when some accidentally spilled on his pants, I apologized profusely but that was not enough, next thing I know he back hands me across the face knocking me to the ground. That was the first of many times this happened. This all continued for a year afterwards until one day he hit me and beat me so hard that I had to be sent to the hospital, I had a severe concussion, dislocated shoulder, a dislocated jaw, and some internal bleeding. After a few surgeries and some recovery time at my aunts place, she helped me to find a place to stay in La Push where Daniel wouldn't be able to find me anymore.

I could feel the tears falling already as I began to hyperventilate after moving to sit on my bed. What could he possibly want now, he almost killed me the last time I saw him. He doesn't know where I am I had to keep thinking, I am safe here. I was trying to get my breathing under control but I was already too light-headed from panicking as I felt myself begin to lose consciousness. Darkness eventually consumed me.

XXXXXXX

 **Changing Tala's age to be 23 instead of 20 as it works better with time lines; I will be changing anywhere it says she is 20 to 23 in the story and description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tala's POV**

I woke up on my bed feeling very disoriented and confused. I then began to remember the phone call I received and name on the caller ID being Daniel. I took a deep breath and said aloud to myself "he doesn't know where you are", I said that about three more times before I stood up and carefully made my way downstairs as it was now almost time for dinner.

I felt a little wobbly after fainting, but I did my best to cover it up. I could already smell the delicious dinner that I knew Emily was cooking. "Mmm Emily it smells delicious" I told her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh thanks sweetheart, it's almost ready. Did you get a lot of homework done, you were really quiet up there" Emily mentioned as she was finishing up with dinner.

"Um yeah I was just really in the zone with my studies" I half told the truth, as I was up until the phone call, but I didn't need to bother or worry her with this drama that is my life.

"well, why don't you set the table and tell the boys dinner is just about ready and I will bring it out then" Emily asked me as she was opening the oven and pulling out dinner.

"No problem" I said and walked out to the dining area and set the table with the plates I grabbed from the kitchen on my way out. "Hey guys dinner is just about ready Emily said, so we can sit at the table now".

All of the guys rushed over to the table, sitting eagerly awaiting the food that they seemed to always be dying for. I looked for a spot the only two spots left were beside Sam or Paul. I knew Emily would want to sit beside Sam, so I took the spot beside Paul.

As I was sitting down I felt what seemed like a rush of electricity as our skin touched. My head snapped towards him when that happened as it startled me, but also felt good. Why do I have all of these feelings and things towards Paul, I don't even know him. I feel so confused by all of this.

"How was your day?" Paul asked me which caused my heart to start beating faster at the sound of his voice.

"Umm, not bad, nothing exciting really happened" I said trying to calm my heart rate that was sky rocketing right now. I looked at Paul's face and he was smirking as if he could hear the effect he has one me by just speaking to me.

"Well, if you were interested we are all planning on going cliff diving tomorrow by the beach. Did you want to come with us? It is a lot of fun, good adrenaline rush really." Paul asked seeming a little nervous.

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun, but I will have to see how high we are before actually jumping" I told him and laughing a little, this caused Paul to smile at me.

Emily rounded the corner coming in with some food on a tray and set it down on the table, smacking some of the hands that were trying to reach for the food already. "Ladies first. Boys, have you no manors?" Emily said and motioned for me to take my food before the guys could dig in. Emily and Leah followed suit as they took their serving as well before the guys mauled the food.

Once we all finished eating I began to clear the table until Emily came and shooed me off to the TV room with the rest of the guys. We had all decided to watch a movie after dinner so the guys were currently arguing over a movie to watch.

The guys finally decided on putting in a scary movie, 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. We put in the video and waited for Jared's girlfriend Kim to arrive at the house, and for Emily to finish in the kitchen and join us.

I went to the kitchen and decided to make a bunch of popcorn while we waited for Kim to get here. I made about 4 bowls of popcorn and brought two out to the TV room and set them on the table to go get the other two bowls. When I grabbed the other two, I heard the door open and a female voice. When I got to the TV room Jared introduced me to Kim, who was very kind and very beautiful, I could tell why Jared would like her.

Once we were all ready to watch the movie, we all started to spread ourselves out amongst the couches, chairs, and floors. I ended up sitting beside Paul, as there were no more seats. As I sat down I felt the same spark of electricity as my arm brushed his, it was so weird. I can't think as to why this is happening.

The movie began and we all got quiet and started to watch. I love horror movies, however, this does not stop me from getting scared while watching them. At one point during the movie I was holding a cushion in front of my eyes and just peering around it to see the TV. There was suddenly a jump scare and I practically jumped into Paul's arms as he was the one beside me. I felt Paul's arms tense around me and I just looked up at him. There was something about him that could just calm me down and make me feel safe, which I liked. After we were in that position for a couple minutes, I heard someone clear their throat causing my cheeks to heat up and I got off his lap and sat beside him again. "Oh! I am sorry, I just got really startled" I apologized to Paul, still feeling embarrassed.

"No, no, don't apologize. I don't mind, really" He said truthfully. I smiled at him and continued to watch the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tala's POV**

The movie was close to being done when I received a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it said 'La Push Hospital' on it. I quickly excused myself into the other room and answered the call. "Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hello, I am calling from the hiring office at La Push Hospital, may I please speak with Tala Jones?" A woman on the other end said.

"Speaking" I said politely.

"Hello Miss Jones, my name is Sarah. I just finished looking over your resume and application and we would love to have you come in for an interview" Sarah said.

"Please, call me Tala. I would love to come in for an interview, when would you like to have me in?" I asked.

"Would tomorrow around noon be okay? I know it is short notice, but we are very understaffed and are in dire need of some new hires" Sarah explained.

"Tomorrow is perfect, I look forward to meeting you" I was smiling on the other end of the phone in excitement.

"Excellent, I will schedule you in for tomorrow at noon, I look forward to meeting you also, have a great night Tala" Sarah said before hanging up.

I squealed in excitement as I hung up the phone. Just as I was about to put my phone away I got another call, this time not so happy. The caller ID reading 'Daniel'. This was the second time he has called today, feeling a sense of weakness I answered the phone, wanting to know what he wanted.

"H-Hello" I said quietly.

"Ah my dear Tala" Daniel spoke "Oh how I have missed your voice"

"Wha-what do you want Daniel?" I squeaked out, I could feel myself shaking.

"Well I think you know the answer to that question darling" Daniel said causing me to feel ill.

"I will never go back to you" I told him trying to be strong. "You don't even know where I am"

"Really? Do you think I would be calling you if I didn't already know where you are?" He said manically into the phone.

"No" I whispered. I quickly hung up the phone, my knees gave out from under me and I dropped into the chair at the kitchen table. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate again as the tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I thought I was going to lose consciousness again when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be faced with Paul. He looked so worried.

"Tala...what's wrong?" He asked keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"He-he found me, I don't know what to do Paul" I whispered.

"Who found you?" Paul said kneeling in front of me taking hold of both of my hands in his.

"M-My ex" I got out as more tears started making themselves present on my face.

"Tala, why are you so scared of your ex? What happened?" Paul pleaded looking into my eyes.

"He hurt me" I barely got out.

"How did he hurt you sweetheart" Paul said rubbing circles on my hands.

"I-I can't, not now, I barely know you, I don't want you to think any less of me" I said feeling ashamed of myself from the past.

"I understand Tala, you tell me when you are ready, but know that I would never think any less of you, no matter what. Do you understand me?" He said seriously while still comforting me.

I nodded my head "Thank you Paul".

"You do not need to thank me Tala, now let me bring you up to your room" Paul told me as he began to pick me up and carry me upstairs. I laid my head on his chest feeling calmed by the heat on his skin and the beat of his heart.

When we got up to my room, Paul placed me on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and sleep beginning to take over. When I felt Paul stand up and begin to walk away from me I grabbed his hand with mine. "Please don't leave me" I said looking into his eyes.

"Never" Paul said laid on my bed pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest sighing and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Paul's POV**

As I laid on the bed with Tala in my arms I couldn't help but wonder what her ex could've done to her to create this reaction from her. It broke my heart to see her crying like this, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and make all the pain go away.

I felt her stir a little in her sleep, so I pulled her closer to me which caused her to let out a sigh of what I can guess is content. I smiled looking at her. I still don't know how I could get so lucky with an amazingly kind, smart, and gorgeous imprint.

I shifted my position so I was laying down more and kissed Tala's forehead. I began to feel tired so I pull Tala closer and fell asleep beside her.

xxxxxxxx

 **Tala's POV**

I was beginning to wake up when I felt something warm around my waist and on my face. I opened my eyes to see someone having their arms wrapped around me. I began to panic, not knowing who it was in the bed with me. I finally looked over to see that it was Paul and my heart rate slowed down. I began to feel my cheeks heat up as I remembered what happened last night, my melt down, asking Paul to stay with me through the night.

I tried to sit up, but Paul was not having it as he pulled me so I was practically laying on top of him now. I could tell he was still asleep but he had a big smile plastered on his face still. I poked Paul on the chest but all he did was grunt and hold me tighter. I giggled a little bit and rubbed his cheek "Paul it's time to wake up now" I said sweetly.

"No, I don't want to wake up, because then I will have to let you go" Paul said starting to wake up. His words made me laugh as he loosened his grip eventually so I could sit up. "How was your sleep Tala" Paul asked me as he stretched his arms sitting up.

"It was good, thank you again for last night, I know you didn't have to stay with me all night. I appreciate it." I said smiling at him feeling a little embarrassed still.

"Tala, please don't feel embarrassed when you are around me; and it was no problem, I am here for you okay?" Paul said pulling me in for a gentle hug.

"You know, you are such an amazing guy" I told him looking up at him. We continued to just stare at each other. Paul began to lean in towards me, him looking at my lips and me looking at his. I leaned in towards him as well, until I noticed the time on the clock that read '10:45am'. "Oh my god! Is that the time? I have to get ready! I have an interview in like an hour!" I said jumping up and running around the room grabbing clothing and my make-up.

"Ok, I will take that as my cue to leave" Paul said with a chuckle. "Good luck with your interview Tala, I will see you afterwards to go cliff diving still right?" He asked me.

"Yes I will definitely see you later for cliff diving. Thanks again Paul" I said waving at him as he walked out of my room. I sighed and began getting ready for my interview.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tala's POV**

Once I finished getting ready for my interview I ran downstairs getting ready to call a cab. I heard a horn honk outside and I went outside to see Paul in a truck waving at me. I ran up to him "what's up Paul?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to your interview, what does it look like I am doing?" Paul asked me sarcastically with a laugh.

"You know I could've called a cab" I said while smiling and getting into the truck.

"Nah, I want to be the one to take you" He said while smiling at me. Paul put his truck into drive and started heading to the hospital.

I was bouncing my leg up and down the whole ride to the hospital. It wasn't until Paul put his hand on my knee that I stopped bouncing my knee. "Stop being so nervous Tala, you will do great and get the job" he said while driving.

Once we pulled up to the hospital Paul wished me good luck and I got out of the truck and walked to the hospital, smoothing out my clothing, and walked in through the doors. I walked over the elevators and to the third floor where I found out the hiring office is. I got out of the elevator and walked up to the front desk and told the woman that I was here for an interview with Sarah and that my name was Tala Jones.

"Please take a seat, I will let Sarah know you are here and then I will take you back to her office" the woman said and I nodded in response while taking a seat on a chair along the wall.

After a few minutes the woman came back "follow me to Sarah's office" the woman said and I followed her.

I walked in to the office and saw a middle-aged woman sitting at the desk holding my resume in her hands. "Ah you must be Tala, it is so nice to meet you. Please take a seat" She said while shaking my hand and motioning to the chair.

"It is nice to meet you also" I replied while taking a seat in the chair.

During the interview Sarah asked me many questions about my experience as a nurse, my schooling, and gave me scenarios and asked me how I would respond to it. By the end of the interview I was feeling confident and calm with the answers I had given.

"Well after everything and reviewing your resume again I would love to offer you a position on our nursing team, it would be for now float nursing (different departments as needed) until we have a permanent position come up that you are interested in" Sarah said to me.

I smiled widely "I would love to be apart of the team, thank you so much" I said beaming from ear to ear.

"Excellent, when can you start?" Sarah asked me.

"As soon as possible!" I said.

"Alright, well how about tomorrow? We could use you in our emergency department, we have a nurse away on vacation for 10 days, so you would be there for 10 days starting tomorrow" Sarah told me.

"Thank you so much, I look forward to working here" I said as I shook her hand and head down to the elevator and to the main lobby area.

I walked outside about ready to call a cab when I saw Paul standing against the side of his truck looking at me. I smiled at him and ran over to his car. "So, did you get it?" Paul asked as I reached his car.

"Yes! I start tomorrow" I said.

Paul pulled me in for a hug which made me get tingles throughout my entire body. As he let go I looked up and I pressed my lips to his. He wasn't kissing back so I pulled away. "I am so sorry" I said. "I don't know what came over me, we were just hugging, then I don't know, I just" I said rambling when Paul stopped me from talking by cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips against mine again.

The kiss was sweet and I moved mine against his until we both pulling apart remembering we were in public right now "I wanted to do that this morning" Paul whispered putting his forehead to mine and placing a small peck on my lips and then my nose.

I smiled up at him. I couldn't believe this wonderfully handsome man was actually interested in me, and kissing me. "Well I am glad you did it before I kept on rambling, it happens when I am nervous or embarrassed" I explained, feeling my face heat up again.

"You're cute when you blush you know" Paul said caressing my cheek. "Come on, let's head back to the house so you can get changed and we will head over to the cliffs to celebrate and do some cliff diving hopefully" he said smiling at me.

"Okay, let's go" I said and we were off.

xxxxxxxx

I looked over the cliff and gulped. "There is no way you are getting me to jump off of this" I said shaking my head. "This is waaay to high, I will die" I said.

"Tala, I would never have you do something where I thought you could get hurt" Paul said holding my hands.

"Fine" I said. "But you have to jump with me" I said looking into his eyes.

"Deal" He said and took off his shirt, getting ready to jump.

I took off my top and bottoms so I was in my red bikini. I could feel Paul looking at me, I swear I could see some lust in his eyes which caused me to smirk a little bit when he got back up to my face. "Let's do this" I said and took his hand in mine and we took a running start and jumped off the cliff.

I screamed as we were free-falling into the water. It felt amazing, the rush of adrenaline that was now coursing through my body. We hit the icy cold water becoming full submerged in the water. We swam to the surface where I took a much needed breath.

"That was awesome!" I said swimming over to Paul.

"I knew you would enjoy it!" Paul said pulling me closer to him so that my arms were around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

We began to stare at each other intensely as he pushed his lips against mine and I moved my lips against his. I brought my hands up into his hair grabbing some of his hair, causing a small growl to come from him. He picked me up and took us out of the water and over to the sand where he laid me down hovering over top of me. He continued to kiss me but moving down to my jawline, then neck as I let out a small moan at how good it felt.

We were continuing our kissing when we heard a wolf whistle come from behind us. I jumped away embarrassed as my face turned tomato red. I looked up to see the guys standing and laughing and whistling at us. I still felt so embarrassed when I looked at Paul to see he was glaring at them obviously seeing how uncomfortable I felt.

The guys all laughed again before Jared said "Oh lighten up Paul, we're just messing around with you"

Paul seemed to lighten up a bit when I saw him pull Jared into a head lock where they began to wrestle on the ground. I laughed as I watched them roll around and act like little kids until they eventually stopped and got back up.

"Come on guys Emily said she has dinner almost ready, we should head back now" Sam said coming from the direction of the house.

We all said 'okay' and headed back to the house to get something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tala's POV**

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened today. I smiled thinking about the kisses Paul and I shared outside the hospital and at the beach. He makes me feel so safe when I am with him, like nothing bad could ever happen if we're together. I was sure nothing could ruin the good mood I am in until my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID to see that is was Daniel calling, anytime I was feeling happy he just had to ruin it. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "So you think you can replace me that quickly do you?" An angry sounding Daniel came from the phone.

My breath caught in my throat as my brain processed what he had just said to me. He knew about Paul and us kissing. This means he knows where I am. No, this means he was watching me, he is here in La Push, Washington.

I could feel my heart beat pick up as he continued to speak to me "Don't feel like talking to me do you?" Daniel sneered into the phone. "That's fine, but just know, I am watching you and when the time is right, I will come for you and you will be mine again" he finished before the line went dead.

I dropped my phone to the ground as I could feel my body shaking in fear. The tears were streaking my face already and I was having a hard time controlling my breath. I slipped onto the floor pulling my knees to my chest and hugging my legs. I can't believe this is happening to me.

I heard the door to my room slam open and I saw a panicked looking Paul in the door way. I could feel my vision going fuzzy. Paul rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms "Tala, Tala, what's wrong?" Paul asked taking me over to the bed still in his arms.

"M-my ex" I managed to get out in-between sobs.

"Tala, what happened with your ex. I can help you, but you just have to tell me." Paul said while rocking me in his arms.

"I-I can't" I said my sobs quieting now.

"What did he do to you Tala" Paul said in a whisper while pulling me closer to him, rubbing my head.

"I-I just can't" I said "I don't want to get you wrapped up in my drama" I finally told him.

"Tala, I will keep you safe, no matter what, I care about you" Paul said making me look him in the eyes.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much Paul, you barely know me" I said confused.

"There are some things I haven't told you Tala, but I am just not ready to tell you yet, I don't want to lose you so soon" Paul said looking away.

"Paul, you tell me to trust you with my secret, but you don't trust me with yours?" I was more confused now.

"No, Tala, that's not it" Paul tried to explain to me.

"No, I think that is it. I think you should go." I told him feeling hurt. "Please just leave" I said as I felt my eyes starting to water again. I watched as Paul got off my bed and walking out of my room without looking back at me. I walked over to my door and closed it and then collapsed onto my bed crying once again until I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxx

I woke up the next day at 6am to get ready for my first day at the hospital. I took a nice hot shower to try and forget everything that happened last night and just start off today fresh and in a good mood. Once I was dressed in a pair of dark blue scrubs, I went downstairs to make myself a coffee and call a cab.

Once I was all ready I went outside and saw the cab pulling in. I got in and gave him the address and headed to work. I got there 15 minutes early, so I went to the front and introduced myself to the charge nurse and she showed me around. I learned her name was Hayley and she was a few years older than me and had been at this hospital for 5 years.

Once I was oriented to the unit she gave me my list of patients and told me that if a trauma comes in, it becomes all hands on deck as they are still short staffed. I grabbed my list of patients and got to work on getting sets of vitals from each patient.

After the first 3 hours of my shift being uneventful, Hayley said I could take an hour for my lunch break. I went upstairs to the cafeteria and waited in line and purchased a sandwich and sat at a table. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Paul. I don't remember giving him my number, but he must've gotten it from Emily. The text read: I'm sorry, can we please talk?

I felt bad at how I overreacted, I didn't want to tell my secret so why should he want to tell me his. I replied back to his text with: Yes we can, I am done work at 7pm tonight. I hit send and put my phone away and finished my food.

Once my lunch break was over I headed back down to the ER and got to work on doing my rounds and seeing if any of my patients needed anything. It was pretty slow until the doors to the ambulance bay and two paramedics came in with a young girl on the stretcher with a wound on her head and unconscious.

The paramedic started talking to the doctor that was on call and said "we have an 8 year old female with head trauma, fell unconscious at the field, person at the scene said she was running in the forest and she hit her head on a low tree branch, we took her vitals in the ambulance and her vitals are all within defined parameters" the doctor nodded and thanked the paramedics before wheeling the young girl in more.

"Hello, I am Dr. Michaels, you must be nurse Tala, could you please take the patient to acute room 4 please" I nodded and wheeled the stretcher into the room.

I asked another nurse nearby and we transferred her onto the hospital bed. We were getting her all hooked up when a frantic guy came running in yelling "Claire! Claire!" I looked up to see it was Quil.

"Quil! What are you doing here?" I said grabbing his shoulder and noticing he was shaking really bad.

"I was with Claire, they wouldn't let me come in the ambulance with her, I got here as soon as I could. Is she going to be ok?" Quil asked quickly, still shaking.

"Quil I can't give out any information, but I can tell you that she is stable, now do you know who her family members are? So we can contact them?" I asked calmly trying to get him to calm down.

"Yes, she's Emily's niece" Quil said sitting down with his head in his hands.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Emily's number. "Hello" she said on the other end.

"Hi, Emily this is Tala calling, can you come down to the hospital, we just admitted your niece Claire."

"Oh my god of course, I am on my way" Emily said worried and then hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tala's POV**

I was finishing getting Claire admitted to the hospital when I saw a worried Emily running into the hospital. I could see she wasn't sure where to go so I walked over to her placing my hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head in my direction and looked relieved. I pulled her in for a hug. We pulled apart and then I said "she is over in this room would you like to see her? Then I'll tell you everything I know"

"Yes please Tala, I will call Claire's mom afterwards as well, that way I can tell her everything" Emily told me as we walked into room 4.

"Okay, so the paramedics told me she hit her head on a low tree branch while running, she fell unconscious but is stable. She has not woken up yet but we have run some tests and she does not have an bleeding or swelling in her brain, most likely just a mild concussion" I explained to the best of my ability.

Emily nodded at me and said thank you to me. "I am going to call Claire's mother now". Emily excused herself and pulled out her phone and began calling Claire's mom, I decided to continue my paperwork for Claire.

It was about 5:30 pm now and I was going to check on my patients that I had. Claire's mom had shown up and was now sitting with Claire in her room, her still not having woken up yet.

I walked into Claire's room and took a set of vitals, everything was still normal. As I was setting her bed back to the regular position she began to stir and her eyes opened up. "Hi Claire, my name is Nurse Tala, you're in the hospital. Can you hear me?" I asked and Claire nodded her head yes. "You hit your head on a tree branch while running with Quil in the woods, you will probably have a headache for a while, I will call in the doctor and he will check you for concussion symptoms." I told her before leaving and paging the doctor to 'acute room 4'.

After the doctor came and checked Claire's head, he determined that she had a mild concussion and that she would recover just fine as long as she took it easy for the next week. I started on finishing up her discharge forms and brought them to Claire's mom for her to sign them. It was about 6:45 pm so once I finished this I was able to go home. I was glad today was almost done as it was a long day.

Claire's mom thanked me and helped Claire off the bed and they left the hospital with Quil following behind still apologizing profusely as he still felt very guilty it looked. I finished up my paperwork then grabbed my stuff. I gave my report to the next nurse coming on for shift change and then left to call a cab.

Once I got back to Emily's I ran upstairs and took a shower and changed into just a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and looked in the fridge and grabbed out some leftover tacos that Emily had left for me to eat for dinner. I heated it up and ate my dinner quickly before sending a text to Paul: Hey, if you want to meet still, we can now.

Paul replied back within a couple seconds saying: I will be at your place in a few seconds.

I put my phone away and cleaned my dishes and putting them on the rack to dry. I was sitting on the couch when I heard someone walk into the house. I looked up to see it was Paul and he motioned for me to follow him outside for us to talk.

"So, what did you want to talk about Paul?" I asked him while sitting down on the bench outside.

"I am going to tell you my secret. I want you to feel like you can trust me, but please keep an open mind and give me a chance to explain before freaking out " Paul said which kind of made me nervous.

"Okay, let's hear it" I said looking at him.

"Okay, well have you heard any of the Quileute legends?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, I did when I was a little girl."

"Okay, well you remember the one about select Quileute's being descendants of wolves?" He asked me slowly.

"Um, yes" I said confused as to where this was going.

"Well it is true" Paul said, my eye went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said while starting to laugh.

"It is true, I can prove it too if you want" he said taking a step back.

"Fine. Prove it then." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, I have to strip when I phase by the way, or else my clothing will tear ok?" he told me as he was taking his shirt and then his shorts off.

I nodded my head as I watched him begin to shake uncontrollably. Then the impossible happened and I saw Paul transform into a MASSIVE silvery-grey wolf. "Oh my God" I said taking a step back, tripping on a rock and falling on my butt. The wolf began creeping closer to me "St-stay away from me" I said terrified.

I heard the wolf whine a bit at me and he laid on the ground in front of me. I looked into his eyes and noticed that were the same chocolate brown as Paul's. I took a deep breath "Paul, is that really you?" I said staring into his eyes. The wolf nodded his head. "C-can I touch you?" I asked shakily. The wolf nodded again and I slowly got closer running my hand through the fur on his head finding it surprisingly soft. The wolf let out a content sigh and I smiled at him. "Paul, can you phase back please?" I asked him whining standing up and brushing off my clothing.

Paul nodded his big wolf head and shifted back to his human form. I watched him put on his shorts and just picking up his shirt leaving it off, which I didn't mind as I stared at his rippled chest.

Paul chuckled obviously seeing me admiring his chest which caused a blush to creep into my face. "There's something else I have to tell you" Paul said and I nodded slowly "I imprinted on you".


	8. Chapter 8

**Tala's POV**

"You imprinted on me?" I asked confused. "What does that even mean?"

"Well it is essentially when a shape-shifter finds their soul mate, their other half, the reason they live" Paul explained while taking a step closer to me "The shape-shifter would do anything, be anything for their imprint, whether it be a brother, a friend, a lover, but always a protector" Paul said taking my hands into his. "I will always be here for you, someone to talk to, someone to listen, you are my life now" Paul finished.

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. I began thinking about everything he just said and the only thing that made sense of all this was the fact that if it were not for the imprint he would have had zero interest in me. "So, you're forced to be with me then" I said quietly looking down and feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"No, no, no that is not true" Paul told me sounding a little panicked.

"Yes it is. If it were not for the this imprint whatever then you wouldn't have been so drawn to me and we never would have kissed and thus never would have been together." I explain to him still looking at the ground.

"Tala, you don't get it" Paul started.

"I don't get what Paul? That because of this magical whatever, you have been forced to be with me, you or I get no choice in this" I say interrupting him.

"Tala, please you need to listen to me, the imprint is just a push in the right direction, if none of this had happened we still would have found our way to each other, it just would've taken a little longer" Paul tried to explain.

"I-I think I just need some time" I said before running in the house, to my room, and locking the door behind me before falling to the ground and crying. "I am never going to have a relationship that is real, first Daniel and his abuse and now Paul and him being forced to be with me, I am never going to be loved for me" I said to myself while sobbing.

After crying in my room for a while I decided that I should get ready and just go to bed and try and rest up for my 12 hour shift tomorrow at the hospital. So with that I went to bed and fell asleep with no dreams.

xxxxxxxx

 _ **~3 days later~**_

It had been 3 days since I had last spoken to Paul. I am not going to lie but I feel awful, I can't sleep well, I feel really irritable, and I am always sad. I can't help but think it is because I have been avoiding Paul.

My shifts at the hospital have been uneventful and I am about halfway through my 10 days in the ER before I am placed somewhere else. I am just now getting ready for my 5th day and was about to head out the door for my shift.

When I got to the hospital I had been having this weird feeling like something was going to happen. It was weird but I just push it aside and continue my rounds with my patients and doing vitals. I was about 3 hours into my shift when I got a pain in my chest and I gripped until it passed. It was really strange but I just sat down and had some water and took a few deep breaths and I felt fine again.

I stood and got back to work. I was working with one of my patients when the charge nurse got everyone's attention "listen up guys we have a 23 year old male coming in with severe injuries, Tala, I want you on this case and I will get someone else to cover your patients" Hayley the charge nurse said.

I nodded and waited by the ambulance bay with the Dr. Andrews for the patient to arrive. As soon as the door opened we had a paramedic telling us what happened "23 year old unconscious male with severe lacerations to the upper chest, impaled with a sharp object, and high-grade fever, all other vitals are normal"

"Tala, I want you to take the patient to acute room 12 and start cleaning and packing his wounds" Dr. Andrews said. I nodded and went to take the stretcher from the paramedics.

I looked at the patients face and realized it was Paul. "Oh my god" I said as I felt the sharp pain in my chest again. "I-it's Paul" I said.

The doctor looked at me with concern "Tala!" He said "Tala, will you be ok to work on him or do you need to switch with someone else" he asked me.

"No, no I can handle it" I said snapping out of my freaking out and taking Paul to the room. I started grabbing gauze, a wound kit, saline, some suture kits as I was now beginning to be trained to be a nurse practitioner since I was almost done my classes.

After I grabbed all of the supplies I set everything up on the table after someone helped me transfer him onto the bed. I put on some new gloves and began to clean out Paul's wounds. Once I was on the last wound I heard a groan come from Paul. "Paul? Can you hear me? It's Tala" I said to him.

Paul's eyes opened confused and then he started freaking out obviously seeing the wounds and object sticking out of him. "What happened, where am I? Tala? What are you doing here" Paul asked frantically.

"Paul, you are at the hospital, you were hurt and have several wounds, I am a nurse at this hospital remember" I said to him trying to get him to calm down.

"What? Why haven't I healed yet then?" He said after looking around to make sure there was no one else around before saying it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Well shape-shifters have accelerated healing, I should already be healed by now" He said confused.

"Well I am not sure but Sam is here to see you he is in the waiting room, would you like me to go get him once I have finished up here" I asked him.

"Yes, but you'll come back right? Please" He said pleading with his eyes.

"Yes, I'll come back, you're my patient" I told him and left and grabbed Sam.

When Sam and I walked back into the room Paul began drilling Sam with questions about what happened. "Paul I will tell you everything I know. We were fighting off a leech when they clawed at you with their nails before shoving this stick into you. It seems to be slowing down your ability to heal, maybe once it is out it will let your shape-shifter gene kick in to heal you faster, but we don't know which is why we called for an ambulance" Sam explain to Paul.

"Leech?" I asked confused.

"Vampires. That's what us shapeshifters hunt, I guess Paul never mentioned that part to you" Sam said to me and I just nodded my head. "Now you should know the reason his temperature is so high is normal, it is part of our genes, so we will need to cool him down a lot so it appears humanly normal." Sam said to me and I went to go get a cold saline IV bag and a cooling blanket.

"Ok, I am going to insert an IV into your arm so Paul I will need to have you stay still" I told him.

"Ok, do what you have to do Tala" Paul told me giving me a weak smile.

I inserted the IV and got Paul started on the cold fluids while I bandaged his open woulds and then had the doctor come to help me remove the stick after imaging to confirm there were no internal organs being pierced. The doctor pulled out the stick carefully and then I began cleaning and packing the wound. Once all of his wounds were cleaned and bandaged, I put the cooling blanket on him to try and bring his temperature back to normal.

"Okay Paul, I am all done here, as long as your temperature goes down they will discharge you" I told him going to leave the room.

"Tala, wait please" He said grabbing my hand.

"What Paul?" I said still hurt from our conversation a few days ago.

"Tala, these past few days I have been miserable without talking or even seeing you. Please give me a chance, I am not forced to be with you. I am not forced to think you are beautiful, kind, and smart" Paul said bringing tears to my eyes. "I want to be with you because you are an amazing person, not because you are my imprint" Paul finished.

"Okay" I said feeling weak from his words.

"What?" He said

"I will give you a chance" I told him holding his hands. I saw Paul smiling ear to ear "by the way, don't ever scare me like that again, I was so worried when you came in to the hospital" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I will be ok Tala, don't worry about me" He told me bringing me in for a hug.

"I'll come back to check on you before my shift is done ok?" I told him and he nodded.

Once my shift was almost done I went to check on Paul to see he was already ready to leave. "Hey did you get discharged?" I asked him

"Yes, temperature went down to 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit, so I can go home now" He told me.

"That's great, I am about to head home now too, so I will see you at Emily's then?" I asked him.

"Well Sam brought me my truck so I can take you home if you want?" He asked me.

"Yes please" I said and we headed out to his truck and made our way back to Emily's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tala's POV**

When Paul and I got back to Emily's house I told him we will have to go in to the house so I could check his sutures to make sure they are intact still. We went up to my room and I laid him on my bed and pulled his shirt up. I examined his abdomen and chest and was amazed to see the lacerations and puncture to be already healing. It was remarkable to see.

"This is amazing" I said as I ran my hand along his stomach. I felt him shiver beneath my touch and I blushed realizing what I was doing right now. I started to removed my hand when Paul grabbed my wrist and looking into my eyes.

"Don't stop" Paul said while sitting up so our faces were only centimetres apart now.

I could feel myself leaning into him until our lips touched. It was like our first kiss, it felt like there was electricity running through our bodies, made me feel so alive. Paul pulled me onto him so I was straddling his lap. I was trying to be careful of his wounds as well when placing my hands on his chest. The kiss began to get more and more heated as we continued. I felt him playing with the hem of my shirt before I stopped us realizing we only just decided to actually give this a shot.

"I'm sorry" Paul said blushing a little.

"No, don't be. It's just I think we should take it a bit slower than we are at the moment" I told him giving a reassuring smile and pecking his lips before standing up and fixing my clothing. "Come on, we should go downstairs now"

"Wait" Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him again after putting his shirt back on. "Go on a proper date with me tonight" Paul said looking into my eyes.

"What time?" I asked him smiling.

"How about an hour is that enough time for you to get ready?" He asked me and I smiled and nodded my head before shooing him out of the room so I could get ready for our first official date.

I grabbed a towel and my robe and made my way into the washroom so I could take a shower. After my shower I went to my room and started doing my makeup, just a little lipstick, mascara, and eyeshadow really. I then went to my closet and picked out my clothing. I decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans, red peplum sleeveless top, and a black jacket incase it got cold out. I grabbed a pair of black, heeled, ankle boots and walked downstairs telling Paul I was ready to go.

Paul stared at me "What? Is there something wrong?" I asked looking at my pants and top.

"No, you just look even more beautiful, I thought it was impossible" Paul said making me blush and then smile at him before I finished walking to him and taking his hand.

xxxxxxxx

Once we arrived at the restaurant we were eating at I went to go open the door but stopped when Paul quickly said "Wait!"

I looked at him confused until he got out and opened the door for me and taking my hand helping me out "Oh, I see going all gentlemanly for the night are we?" I said while winking at him and laughing a little.

"Hey, hey I am always a gentleman" Paul said which caused me to laugh more.

"Especially when you go all wolf right" I said to him nudging him with my arm still laughing.

"Oh it is a good thing you are so damn cute" Paul said making me blush.

When we got inside the restaurant Paul gave the hostess his name and were seated at our table "Your server will be here soon to take your drink orders" the hostess said to us before leaving.

I began looking over the menu when the server came over "Hi, my name is Natalie, I will be your server tonight is there anything I get you for a drink?" the server said.

"Um, I will just have a water please" I told her smiling.

"And for you handsome?" Natalie asked Paul making me frown a bit.

"I will just get a water as well please" Paul said while looking back down at his menu.

The server wrote this down and then walked away to get our drinks. Paul obviously noticed me frowning because he looked up confused at me "what's wrong Tala?"

"You seriously didn't notice she was checking you out and called you handsome right in front of me?" I asked him incredulously.

"Um, I guess I didn't" he told me "you should know, you are the only girl I see and will ever see Tala" Paul explained to me while taking my hands in his over the table.

Besides Paul getting hit on by 'Natalie' a few more times, dinner was good. I had a fettuccine Alfredo and Paul had like three meals which he inhaled. Once Paul paid the check we left and headed back out to the truck.

"So, I do have a little more planned for tonight" Paul told me helping me into his truck and then starting it and heading back onto the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked while looking out the window.

"We're going to get ice cream and then walk to the beach and look at the stars" Paul said "I know, it's cheesy, but I thought you would enjoy it"

"No, it sounds romantic" I looked at Paul and gazing at his features just wondering how I could get so lucky, he was so handsome and obviously sweet.

"Alright we're here" Paul stopped his truck and went over to my side to open the door for me and help me out. We went over to the ice cream shop and each got a cone, mine mint chocolate chip and Paul's cookie dough.

"Thank you for tonight Paul, I am having a really great time" I took his hand and kissed the back of his hand. We walked along the sand before finding a rock and sitting on it. I rested my head on his shoulder and we just sat there looking at the stars and water, it was a comfortable silence.

"You don't have to thank me you know Tala" Paul began "I would do anything for you, you're my imprint, and I hope that you want to be my girlfriend as well" Paul looked at me hopefully.

"Of course Paul" I told him leaning into him so that I was even closer. I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his softly. Paul quickly responded to the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. The kiss was sweet and passionate but not lustful, just sweet. It was the perfect kiss to the perfect date.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry this was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter I think I am going to have Tala tell Paul about Daniel and some of her past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tala's POV**

The day after my date I sat up in bed feeling more happy than usual. I kept thinking about the kiss and how he made me feel, I felt incredibly safe when I was with him, like nothing bad could happen to me with him around. I began to think about Daniel and how maybe it was time for me to tell Paul about him, maybe he could help me.

As if on cue, my phone rang. It had been a few days since the last time Daniel phoned me, so I was a little surprised when I looked at the caller ID and saw Daniel's name on my phone.

"H-hello" I squeaked out into the phone.

"Tala, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice again" Daniel said into the phone making me shudder in fear.

"What do you want Daniel? Why do you keep phoning me?" I was shaking now in fear as I spoke.

"I thought it was obvious, I want you Tala" Daniel said while laughing into the phone.

"Well, you haven't done anything to get me so why should I believe you will ever do that?" I said trying to sound brave.

"Oh trust me dear Tala, I will be coming to get you, I don't care who gets hurt in the process either" He laughed into the phone "by the way, I forgot how beautiful you look in the morning" I shot my head to the side and swear I saw someone outside staring at me but when I blinked he was gone. I could feel my face going pale until I dropped my phone on the ground and lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxx

I began waking up to voices all around me, I felt really warm too. I tried to move my hand and felt something hard and warm around me, I opened my eyes to see it was Paul holding me. I sighed in relief as I tried to sit up from my position.

As soon as I started to move a little Paul's head shot over to my face "Tala! Are you okay? What happened?" he sounded panicked as he asked me questions.

"Paul, I-I need to tell you something, I know you are going to get upset about it, but you need to know, it's about my past" I began.

"Tala, you can tell me anything" his voice softened obviously sensing how upset and worried I was.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked whiling looking around at all of the different faces staring at me.

Paul gave them all a stern look before they all left the room "Okay, Tala, it is just you and I now" Paul took my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Okay well I will start with how I used to live here when I was little" Paul seemed shocked at this. "I lived here with my mother in father, they were not your normal kind and loving parents. They were always yelling at me and getting angry at me. It started off just as verbal abuse but as I got older it turned into physical abuse" I closed my eyes taking a deep breath "I have never told anyone this except my aunt who I was sent to live with. I never wanted people to know because I was scared they would take me away from my home, my friends, my whole life was in La Push. One night my Dad was really drunk and I said something that must have pissed him off and he hit me so hard I lost consciousness, someone must have seen because when I woke up I was in the hospital and being told I was going to be moving to Canada to live with my aunt there" I could tell that Paul was shaking now, I rubbed his hand with mine. "Paul you need to calm down please, it will only get worse from here, there is more" I explained.

"I will be ok Tala, I will stay in control, just tell me the rest please" Paul said .

"OK, well while living in Canada I met this guy named Daniel. Daniel was a great boyfriend for a while until he started to get a temper. Our relationship started to become similar to what my relationship with my parents was like. Back then I didn't know what a relationship was supposed to be like, just what my parents showed me, which was not good obviously." I took another deep breath as a tear fell. "Anyways, Daniel started with verbal abuse, telling me I was worthless or that no one wanted me around. However, I didn't think he would ever hit me until it was the night of our anniversary, I made us dinner at his place, I was pouring a glass of wine for him when some spilled on his pants, it all happened so quickly I was apologizing to him and then I was on the floor holding my face, my nose bloodied." I took a deep breath in and Paul gave me a gentle squeeze. "This was the first of many times Daniel had hurt me. They were all small hits nothing serious enough to cause anything to break or cause scars until one night he just started to go ballistic, he beat me so hard I was sent to the hospital with a severe concussion, internal bleeding, dislocated jaw, and dislocated shoulder. My aunt then helped me after I recovered to find somewhere else to live in La Push, where Daniel could not find me again" I said.

"Tala, you are safe now, I will not let anything happen to you" Paul told me wiping my tears that had been shed.

"No Paul you don't understand, he has found me, he has called me already a few times, this is what has been causing my panic attacks" I was crying again.

"Tala, I will kill him before he lays a hand on you" Paul said shaking a little. I nodded my head and pulled Paul closer to me to hug him and hopefully calm him down. "I won't let anything ever happen to you again, you are safe with me" Paul told me as his shaking began to subside and he just held me.


End file.
